Very diverse systems are used for the detection of impacts, in particular of pedestrians, on vehicles. The most well-known systems use acceleration measurement sensors that are disposed in the front or rear area of a vehicle. Newer systems use a hose filled with a fluid medium with a pressure measurement sensor disposed on at least one end thereof.
Because systems for the detection of impacts are safety critical systems, it is essential to use a method for checking said systems.